


"Tseng's Office" - Reno/Rude

by PoketFrog



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoketFrog/pseuds/PoketFrog
Summary: Hanging out in the boss’s office while Tseng’s at a meeting, Reno’s feeling bored and horny. He convinces an uncomfortable Rude to take advantage of Tseng's office while the boss is away. Good thing Rude has the forethought to take picture of Tseng's desk before they mess it up so that they can put everything back in perfect order. Will Tseng notice?
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	"Tseng's Office" - Reno/Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, hilarious one-shot with Reno and Rude fucking around together. Hope you like reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!  
> Inspired entirely by this AMAZING fanart by the WONDERFUL artist, Ria. Catch her on Twitter @nsfw_ria  
> https://baka-neearts.tumblr.com/post/620184525073448960/out-of-control

==============================================================

“Tseng’s Office” - Reno/Rude - NSFW - Explicit - M/M

Summary: Hanging out in the boss’s office while Tseng’s at a meeting, Reno’s feeling bored and horny. He convinces an uncomfortable Rude to take advantage of Tseng's office while the boss is away. Good thing Rude has the forethought to take picture of Tseng's desk before they mess it up so that they can put everything back in perfect order. Will Tseng notice?

==============================================================

The leader of the Turks stood up from his desk, shuffling papers in his hands.

"Rude, Reno," he spoke softly but curtly.

"Yeah, boss?" Reno drawled with a smirk.

"I have to go to a meeting with the VP. I'll be gone for... a while." Tseng sighed in annoyance and he tucked his reports under his arm.

"Oh noooo... That's awful, boss." Reno chuckled, shifting his position on the leather sofa in the spacious office.

"Reno, don't." Rude cuffed.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone. You're free to leave, but stay in the building until I get back." Tseng glanced back over his shoulder as he left his office. "Reno. I mean it."

"Gimme a break, boss."

"This IS your break." Tseng sighed again and left it at that. The door closed slowly and silently behind him.

The two leftover Turks listened as their boss's footsteps echoed down the polished granite hallways of the Shinra building.

"You know, one day the boss is going to lose his patience with you and then you'll really end up in trouble." Rude leaned back against the wall, adjusting the sleek profile of his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you think I've got enough punishment for a while?" The haughty, red-haired, twenty-something gestured to his whole body. His arm was wrapped in a faintly bloody, gauzy sleeve and there was a decent collection of bandages all across his face and the part of his chest that was always exposed because he never buttoned his dress shirt up all the way.

Rude scoffed, giving his partner a once over. "Who's fault is that?"

"Cloud's fault, obviously!" Huffing and grumbling, Reno tossed himself into a reclining position on the sofa. He propped his feet up on the arm of the sofa, careless of the pristine, modern aesthetic. "I was just doing my job. He's always getting in the way. Pain in my ass..."

Rude chuckled and perhaps hid a smirk behind his ultra-cool demeanor. "Serves you right. Play with fire; you're bound to get burned."

The sound of a soda being opened split the quietness of the room. Reno tipped back an energy drink and downed almost half in one go, hoping the buzz would help him feel better.

"Man, this is BORING! Why don't we ever get to do anything FUN?" Turquoise eyes glared at the black paneled ceiling. Everything in this office was black.

"Haven't you had enough *fun*?"

That chuckle made Reno pout angrily a little more. "Whatever!" He took another long drink from his energy soda while tapping his foot restlessly.

The office was silent. The wall behind Tseng's desk that was normally brightly lit up with displays and reports was dark. Rude wandered aimlessly around the huge conference table; its display screens also dim with only the Shinra logo faintly displayed.

"How long do you think the boss is going to be gone this time?" Rude wondered aloud.

"Ugh! Who cares? It always feels like forever. And he just expects us to wait here like dogs!"

"He said that we can leave. We don't have to wait in here." The tall, dark-skinned Turk continued his slow patrol of the room.

Reno was quiet for a minute as he glared at nothing in particular and rubbed his fingers across the bandage on his cheek. "Nah... I don't feel like leaving either..."

Rude smiled to himself, turning his face away to smooth a gloved hand over his neatly trimmed facial hair. "Then what do you want to do?"

Reno's glare deepened. "I don't know!" he blurted out. "Just... something!" He sat up suddenly, hunched over the edge of the sofa, and tapped his foot some more.

As Rude began to circle by, Reno stood up and puffed his chest. "How are you always so *chill* all the time? Don't you ever get annoyed with this corporate bullshit?"

"Can't say I do." Rude's voice was smooth, calm, and amused.

Sighing in defeat, Reno shuffled his feet and fell into step behind his partner. "This sucks..."

Deciding to play with Reno a little, Rude waited until Reno was thoughtlessly following behind before he decided to stop suddenly and let Reno bump into him from behind.

"Hey! Watch it!" Reno snapped, stumbling back and rubbing his cheek again.

Rude chuckled, turning around to check that Reno wasn't going to fall over. "You should watch yourself, partner."

Groaning, Reno rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

Rude reached up and pulled off his shades. "You're really bored aren't you?" He tucked the glasses into his jacket.

"Weren't you paying attention this whole time?" Those turquoise eyes flashed at Rude, but the scrapes and bruises made him look pretty pathetic.

"Have you thought of anything fun to do yet?" Rude teased.

Something seemed to finally spark Reno's imagination. "Well, now that you say it like *that*..." His trademark smirk returned along with the glint in his eyes.

"Hm?" Rude suddenly realized what kind of tone had just crept into Reno's voice. "Oh. No--Reno, no."

Now the red-head was prowling around the office and Rude was backing away.

"What'd'ya say... partner?" Sizing up the older man, Reno looked him up and down. "Wanna hear my idea?"

"Uh--um... no. I think I know. And it's a bad idea." A chair crept up behind him and almost tripped him. Rude pushed it back under the table and straightened himself up.

"I think it's a *great* idea. Something fun to do that doesn't take too long..." Reno stalked up closer to the man who seemed to be losing composure. "*And* we don't even have to go anywhere either..."

Rude looked around. "Here? You want to... *here*? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," Reno hummed, reaching up to tap Rude on the chest right below the neatly folded silk pocket square sticking out of his suit. "But if I know you, *partner*, it's the kind of crazy you like. Don't lie."

Rude felt his throat catching and he was at a loss for words. He found himself backed against the edge of the large executive desk at the head of the room.

"Come on, Rude... Let's just have a little fun for a minute. It's just us." Reno's hands slipped under Rude's tie, tugging on it as he leaned in closer.

"Wait." Rude said with a sense of authority. He stood up straighter, placing his hands on Reno's shoulders. "Tseng's desk. We shouldn't mess anything up."

"Aw, he'll never notice. It's not like we would actually leave a *mess*, heh..."

Rude held his sultry partner back still. "I'll take a photo so we can make sure that everything goes back exactly as it was." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone.

"You're being too dramatic," the shorter man scoffed, letting Rude take the opportunity to photograph the desk and it's objects. "Seriously, Tseng is never gonna know."

"Oh, he'll know. If we don't put *everything* back exactly as it was..."

Reno was up behind his partner now, reaching his hands around to rub up the front of his perfectly fitted suit. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll bet you a thousand gil that he won't notice a thing."

Hardly satisfied with the documentation, Rude turned around in Reno's arms. "I'll take you up on that bet," he matched Reno's gaze, staring back at the growing intensity behind those brightly colored bangs.

Suddenly, Reno's hand was cupping up against his pants, already pressuring him to see how much he needed to be riled up.

"Looks like someone's already up to speed." Reno glanced down the front of Rude's suit and unbuttoned his jacket. "Heheh, you're always on my wavelength, aren't you, partner? Whether you like it or not..."

Rude looked down at Reno, not entirely sure if that was worth a frown or a smirk. "Whether I like it or not..." he echoed, choosing a smirk.

Reno bumped his hips into Rude's, giving him a nudge to spread his knees apart. The zipper on his slacks drew down and Reno's hand slipped through to grope him.

Rude let out a slow breath as he allowed Reno to persuade him.

"This is a bad idea..." Rude sighed, his hands reaching up behind Reno's slender neck. He made sure to avoid any injuries and bruises as he buried his fingers into Reno's hair.

"Don't be a pussy. It's just a bit of fun." Reno grinned against the taller man's throat as he pulled the man's tie loose and unbuttoned his dress shirt halfway. He kissed down Rude's neck and chest, lips grazing over his exotic, racially-ambiguous skin. For a moment he still wondered what race Rude was, but the thought disappeared quickly as he felt Rude's hands start pulling his hair.

Rude let the long, silky strands of Reno's waist-long ponytail slip through his fingers. He secretly loved Reno's hair and how defiantly out-of-compliance his dress code was. Staring down at Reno's half-bared chest, he noticed that Reno's shirt didn't even *have* any buttons or button-holes on the top half. Was it tailored specifically to stay open like that?

There was a sharp love-bite on Rude's neck and he let out a grunt. "Easy with your teeth, Reno. You better not leave any marks."

"At least not where they show above your suit~" Reno purred. His hands were now inside Rude's boxers, working his hand up and down Rude's hardening length. He kept his hips busy grinding up against Rude's thigh and his mouth busy kissing and nipping at Rude's collarbone.

Rude sighed in defeat, knowing that he could never truly convince Reno to do--or *not* do--anything he had already made up his mind on.

Just then, Reno dropped to his knees in front of Rude, making the older man gasp. Rude's hands were still in Reno's tousled red hair, now gripping behind the pair of goggles that Reno wore over his forehead.

Reno wasted no time in bringing his mouth to Rude's length. He wanted to make sure that Rude felt appreciated for always participating in his shenanigans.

Hot, wet mouth on his member, Rude let his head fall back as he let out a soft groan. Reno did know how to give a really good blowjob. He let himself get worked on by Reno's sucking, pulling, and bobbing.

Reno didn't want to finish him off like this though. He stopped after a few moments and stood up again. "You ready?" he said with a smirk, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Ready for what?" Rude asked, only slightly annoyed, taking a deep breath to steady his pounding heart and racing blood.

Reno turned and backed up against the desk, kicking Tseng's chair out of the way as he sat up on the table.

"Watch it!" Rude reached over Reno's lap to quickly snatch up the small well of ink and the writing quill that the boss had just been using on his paperwork minutes ago.

Reno laughed, shaking his head at Rude's quick reflexes and cautious thinking. He started unbuckling his pants while Rude moved things aside.

"You wouldn't be laughing with ink all over your suit," Rude grumbled, coming back to face Reno.

"Why does the boss use an old-fashioned pen like that? He's always gotta be so extra..." Reno leaned back, putting his elbows on the desk to hold himself up as he smirked up at his partner.

As Rude came back up to where Reno was, he noticed that Reno had already kicked off his pants and sat at the edge of the desk with his knees apart.

"You're eager..." Rude commented, situating himself up against Reno's body.

"I wanna get fucked. You got a problem with that?" Reno tipped his head up in a masculine nod, giving his partner an evil, playful grin.

"I guess not," Rude smirked, resting one gloved hand on Reno's knee as he brought his other hand up to his mouth so he could pull off that glove with his teeth. The soft leather dropped down on the desk beside Reno.

"Let's go already," the playful tone in Reno's voice was getting needy and heated. He played with himself as he watched Rude get ready.

Discreetly, Rude passed his hand in front of his lips, getting just enough spit in his palm to satisfy the next step. He rubbed it up between Reno's legs, getting him wet and pressing his thumb over his tight entrance.

Reno's head tipped back and he let out a pleasured groan. It was always such a fun time to fuck around with Rude like this. Taking turns on each other was a favorite pastime of his and he wondered how much Rude liked it. Enough to keep indulging him, so it must be pretty great.

Rude got distracted by how sexy Reno looked at the moment; arched back across the polished black granite desk, his shirt fully unbuttoned and draped out to the sides, his pale skin scattered with reddened scrapes and faintly colored bruises... Reno was always such a wreck, but he had a gorgeous, lean body.

Rude reached out and laid his other hand out across Reno's belly, feeling the younger man's breath picking up. Reno was still reaching down to hold his own erection up, teasing himself gently as he waited for Rude to get on with it.

"Enjoying the view?" Reno said between breaths.

"Heh... Cloud really kicked your ass," Rude smirked at the way Reno reacted with a scowl.

"Whatever, man..." Reno growled, shifting his hips up and hoping that Rude would just get going already. Normally, he would have told Rude to fuck off, but he still wanted to get fucked, so he bit his tongue for now.

Reno felt Rude's pressure at his ass again and he pushed back, wanting more. Feeling the tip of Rude's thumb at his entrance got him excited and made it easier to forget about being mad.

"Mmm, come on, Rude... I want this."

Rude's hand on Reno's stomach moved up to grope over bruised ribs and a pert nipple. Reno gasped and arched higher, his hands reaching as far back as he could to grab Rude by the pants and pull him closer.

It only took a few moments of working his thumb against Reno's outer muscle to make sure everything was slick enough. Rude took his length in his hand and angled himself against Reno's ass, adding enough pressure to push inside slowly.

"Fuuuuck yeessss~" Reno growled, loving the feeling of that hard, hot shaft starting to fill him. Getting fucked felt so damned good. Why did straight guys think it was such a crime?

Letting out a soft growl himself, Rude leaned over Reno's body, bringing his hips up to meet Reno's ass. They started to grind against each other slowly until they started bucking faster.

Rude bent over and put his hand on the desk while he held Reno's knee up with his other hand.

Reno was reaching up and gripping his hands across Rude's shoulders, making wrinkles in the fabric that he knew Rude would be upset about later. He let out another low moan as he let Rude fill him over and over again.

"Nngh, fuck!" Reno gasped again as he felt Rude go deeper, starting to hit that spot that just felt fucking incredible.

Rude pressed him down against the desk harder, using his hips to really bury himself into Reno's ass. He could feel how hard Reno was gripping him internally. Those muscles felt amazing wrapped around his width, pulling on his cock like a handjob every time he drew out and plunged in again.

Reno was working his own arousal, gripping himself tightly and rubbing up and down just below his head. He could feel the flex of defined ab muscles behind Rude's shirt as the man was doubled over him, giving him measured and controlled thrusts.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna--" Reno clenched his jaw, curling up off the desk as he climaxed. He stayed curled up against Rude's chest and the older man held him for a moment. The warm, wet sensation of cum spread slowly between Reno's stomach and Rude's shirt.

"Shit--" Rude came at the same time, feeling Reno's muscles spasm and grip him, throbbing with his entire orgasm. He emptied himself into Reno's ass, knowing that the kinky red-head really enjoyed that part. He enjoyed it too.

They panted together, coming down off the high. It never took long for them to get off on each other. Reno liked the high-stakes of having a quickie in random places. It certainly kept Rude on his toes. He wouldn't admit out loud how intriguing and unexpected Reno's game was and how much he enjoyed being dragged into playing at the drop of a hat.

Reno collapsed back onto the desk, panting softly and grinning with his eyes closed. "Fuck yeah..."

"Oh, no..." Rude realized too late about his shirt. He leaned back and looked down at himself. His shirt had only been halfway opened, so it was wet and sticky with Reno's release.

"Sorry about your shirt, bud," Reno chuckled as Rude pulled out and started to look around for something to clean themselves up with.

Reaching into his jacket's inner pocket, Rude pulled out his back-up handkerchief and hurriedly wiped himself off.

"Heheh, geez partner, how many back ups do you have in there?" Reno laughed. "Back-up glasses, back-up handkerchiefs..."

Rude straightened himself, having wiped off most of the mess. "I have back-ups because *you're* my partner."

Reno laughed as he watched Rude fix himself up and put his clothes back in order. "Guess I should be thankful."

"You should be thankful," Rude agreed, tossing a box of tissues at Reno who was just starting to sit up on the edge of the desk. "I'm always here to clean up your mess."

"Yeah, yeah..." Reno shrugged as he used a handful and cleaned himself up.

Rude was busy slipping himself back into his slacks, tucking his shirt tails in, and buckling his belt back up. He frowned at the wet stain on his shirt and shook his bald head disapprovingly. At least his jacket was clean and would hide it. He buttoned the jacket over the evidence and smoothed down the wrinkles.

Meanwhile, Reno had gathered himself back into his own version of 'put-together'. He raked his somewhat sticky hands back through his hair and readjusted his pilot's goggles on his forehead.

"Well, that was fun. Not bored anymore," he chuckled, watching his partner search the room some more.

Rude found a desk cleaner in a cabinet and a cloth. Reno got out of the way to put his pants back on while Rude made sure to wipe off the whole desk, just in case.

"What time is it? Do you think the boss'll be coming back soon?" Reno said with no real sense of urgency.

"Don't know. But we better make sure everything is back to normal." Rude was looking at his phone, studying the photo he had taken and setting up the objects exactly as they had been before.

"You worry too much! No one would notice little shit like that." Reno absently wandered to the far end of the office, walking with more lank in his step than even his usual swagger. He opened the mini fridge at the back of the room and grabbed a new can of energy drink, cracking it open for another boost of caffeine.

Rude scoffed. "You wouldn't, but the boss would." He compared the photo with the desk again to confirm everything was perfect. It looked fine, but there was never a way to be sure. Tseng had the eyes of an eagle.

As Reno flopped back onto the sofa with a contented sigh, Rude took the small trash bin that had their used tissues in it to the next room where replaced it with an empty can. Luckily, Tseng's trash had been empty before, so it was good to have it empty again.

The minutes passed by as Rude paced around and double-checked everything nervously and Reno just chilled on the sofa browsing on his phone.

Eventually they heard Tseng's footsteps coming back up the hallway. "It's the boss," Rude whispered more to himself than his partner.

Reno didn't even look up from his phone as the leader of the Turks came back into his office and sat down in his chair again.

"Vice President Rufus has requested we gather new intel from..." Tseng trailed off.

"What is it, boss?" Rude asked, halting his pacing and standing still.

Frowning absently at the edge of his desk, Tseng asked "Did you wipe off my desk while I was gone?"

Rude froze, feeling his face get hot. "Uh..."

Tseng continued quietly to himself. "I don't see any of my fingerprints from earlier..."

Even Reno looked up from his phone and shot a glance at Rude.

"Uh, yeah," Rude started. "Reno's coffee left a ring on your desk, so I wiped it off for you. Didn't want your papers getting stained..."

It was a long, quiet, tense minute that passed as Tseng silently considered this. His eyes flicked over to Reno who had gone back to his scrolling; foot tapping mildly like it always did.

Tseng watched as Reno finished his energy drink and set the empty can up on the sofa arm behind him.

"Coffee ring..." Tseng repeated almost imperceptibly to himself.

"Uh, boss...?" Rude pressed, feeling quite warm now as he adjusted the tightness of his tie.

"Thank you, Rude. Can I ask the two of you to go down and get Elena? I'll need to give you all new orders in a minute after I organize my notes."

"No problem," Rude answered, feeling desperate for an excuse to leave the room. "Come on, Reno."

Reno sighed in annoyance and rolled off the couch. He followed Rude out of the office.

Rude led the way down the hall until he was sure the door had closed completely and they were out of earshot.

"You owe me two thousand gil," he growled at Reno.

"TWO thousand?!" Reno retorted loudly. "I don't owe you shit! And what's the extra thousand for anyway?!"

"For cleaning up your mess."

"Whatever, man!" Reno went back to his phone.

"And for dry cleaning..." Rude added under his breath, adjusting his wrist watch.

"The boss didn't even notice! You owe ME a thousand gil."

"You're dense. He noticed."

"No, he didn't! He would have said something." Reno snarled to himself.

"Oh, he *knows*..." Rude sighed uncomfortably, pressing the button for the elevator.

Once they had left, Tseng frowned at his desk. He reached over to the tablet interface and pulled up the security tab. He quickly typed in a command to select the last hour of footage from his office and, without even glancing at it, simply pressed DELETE.

A heavy sigh punctuated the air as Tseng shuffled his papers again and tried to mentally press DELETE on his own unfortunate imagination.

"If only it were that easy..."

==============================================================


End file.
